Birdie Break Free
Birdie Break Free Story by lyrix |-|Part One= {| style="text-align:left;margin: 0 auto;color:Black;" cellpadding="7" | style="width:100%;height:100%px;text-align:left; font-size:20px; color:black; font-family:Fantasy;" colspan="2" | Dear Birdie, You are broken, you are lost. I am mistaken, I am Frost. When the sun falls, the stars glow. When the sun rises, the stars dim. Darkness engulfs me whole; I am a weary wanderer. As I walk and run and pirouette, the world turns, the soft grass beneath my feet, and I look up. Moonlight washes the land with a pale, watery silver, the lightest touch of white freckles splashed onto the jet-black skin that is the sky. I do not feel. ---- Winter awoke, rising up from her bed. It was 04:36. Her silver hair fell messily. It was faded. She turned to the bathroom lethargically, stepping in. The lights gave off an eerie purple glow after Winter had tapped at the light switch twice. Finally, the magic worked- it didn't give off a blue glow and it didn't sense her finger as Ella's. She had to use complicated hexes to be able to fix the lighting. Under the light, split ends were obvious and when she placed her palm at the light sensor, the ring light turned bright, bright purple. It lit up her white-gray face and large, wide catlike navy eyes. She took her hawthorn craft that was resting beneath the mirror, on the vanity. It was made as a tree, with wire branches and glowing flowers. She had came to the conclusion that it was a useless stick when she picked it up on the pavement, and used it for her art project. She placed it down gently before raising an ebony wand that had a diamond and silver handle and whispered, 'Bring me my teal and purple hair dye.' A cabinet swung open and two bottles, along with some tools, flew out and landed in front of her. The cabinet closed. A crow, in a cage hanging on a stand, sang. It is Thronecoming tomorrow! Get to the Dark Forest Castles and start working in the Salon! ~ 'Mornin', Ella!' Winter smiled cheerily at her roommate, who beamed at her. At last, Winter had decided to let her hair stay as it is. Finalizing touches on her Thronecoming dress, she picked up some lace and sewn it at the hem of her sleeves, creating the effect of ruffles. 'Does this looks nice enough?' Ella asked Winter. Her dress was sleeveless, the torso constructed strongly, reminding Winter of armor; sapphires and blue diamonds embedded on her belt that was made of leather, coated with silvery flakes. Her dress was sleek and sequined, glittering blue and white under the sunlight. Straps made out of blue diamonds hemmed the collar of her dress. Sheer covered the gap between the high collar and her dress. The dress brought out the curves of her body nicely. Even with her low, sleek ponytail, she looked dazzling. Winter nodded in approval. 'Indeed, it suits you like no other dress.' She looked up at her dress. It was fitted on a mannequin, and mostly made out of sheer, lace and goblin-made fabrics that felt smooth and velvety to the touch. Her dress was black, the collar made in the same style as Ella's. The top layer of petticoats were hung, with lace and moonstones hemming them. The main dress was in medieval style; it was long, not puffy, yet not sleek. It was somewhere in the middle. The second layer of petticoats reached the ground, showing dimension. At the hem were moonstones and lace once again, and on the main piece were embroiders of flowers. A genuine smile twitched on her lips. 'Hey, Winter, we should get on with the Thronecoming Salon! It's still our hexing turn this year.' Ella grumbled. 'Oi, it was you that started the Salon!' A friendly voice chimed from behind; Winter turned to see Annie, Ella's twin sister. Weirdly enough, she had her father, Jack Frost's features (according to The Snow Queen), but none of her mother's. She had eyes that appeared protuberant and aqua, unlike Ella's large icy blue ones. Annie's nose was rounder, and she had plumper lips, as well as a large dash of freckles on her cheeks. 'Hey.' Ella smiled, her signature 5-millimeter-lip-twitch shown on her face. She was back in her everyday clothing style, which were mostly blue and silver and white. She was wearing a tank top, studded belts on her waist, and a short, flared skirt, which was in a pale shade of lilac. Knee-length boots, which were as dark as the night, were worn. Her hair was still in a messy, loose ponytail. 'After you're done, we'll have to activate the carriages.' Winter nodded, her faded silver hair already in a bun. She was already wearing what she needed, which was a simple short-sleeved black dress that reached her knees, a string of sequined belts on her waist, loose chains hanging. Instead of flats she was wearing heeled combat boots. 'Let's go.' The two walked out of the dorm just to be greeted by Raven Queen. 'Hey!' she waved. 'I'm definitely coming to the Salon to help!' 'I know!' Ella replied, 'If you weren't going, I was going to murder you, but I don't really think there's the need to do so anymore!' Winter chuckled. 'You better be there by noon.' She waved at the departing Raven, then turned over to the Dark Forest exit. 'C'mon, Ella, let's get movin'.' Winter nodded and made her way towards the shady forest. Once they ventured into the woods, following a dim pathway, huge gates were presented in front of them. They were silver. Inside of the gates was a towering castle, set up and built purely by magic. There was a brand new sensor on the gate; Winter placed her palm onto it, and it swung open, the pathway lighting up immediately. As far as Winter knew, the pathway was only visible to guests who were invited to the Salon and some others who had booked an appointment. Not yet wearing the staff uniform, the both of them sauntered around the castle, checking for cracks and breakages. This year's Thronecoming was very, very unusual- with Dragon Games following right after, they were sure that they were going to be very busy. ~ 'What time is it?' Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction